


Terminus

by Lassendri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Violence, Wolf!Stiles, dark!stiles, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassendri/pseuds/Lassendri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This is just the means to an end</i>, Stiles reminds himself as Peter’s fangs sink easily beneath the tender flesh of his wrist. <i>Just the means to an end</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminus

Prologue

 

 

  _This_ _is just the means to an end_ , Stiles reminds himself as Peter’s fangs sink easily beneath the tender flesh of his wrist. _Just the means to an end._

 

There are times that Stiles wonders to himself if he isn’t too good of a friend. If the death of his mother at such a young age didn’t sear within him the driving _need_ to protect those closest to him regardless of the price he pays. People who, even now, had better, other things to worry about than Stiles. Pathetic, clumsy, needy, _human_ Stiles.

 

 _Genim. I’m Genim_ , he reminds himself, shaking off the childish moniker Scott had given him when they’d first met, claiming that his new friend’s name was _stupid_.

 

A stupid name for a stupid boy. Why else was he here, now, giving everything up for the sake of a few werewolves who didn’t even consider him _pack?_ Not that Allison had any problems worming her way into the bi-weekly wolf meetings at Derek’s decaying shell of a crypt. But then she was a Hunter and Scott’s mate. She could give the pack cubs and increase its strength. What could Stiles offer besides one more liability to protect? Nothing-- Derek had snarled when he’d tried to sneak in one evening—he was useless, weak, an embarrassment…

 

“You’re wrong,” Peter informs him, skimming his nose over the soft flesh of his belly and really Stiles can’t be bothered to worry if he’s been thinking aloud or if the Alpha can read his mind. After all he’s seen, it wouldn’t surprise him. He closes his eyes as Peter bites him again. And again. And again.

 

As his body goes limp, blood pouring from his wounds like the finest rivulets of rich wine, he stares at the wolf above him; it licks its maw with relish, eyes burning with renewed strength. And he knows, then.

 

Genim will be their _ruin_.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this so let me know what you think!


End file.
